Help Me Come Home
by HIKED
Summary: After 3 years of leaving home. Tai wants to go back but sometihng is holdng him back..His 2 yr old son and hes only 19. Can Matt help him? Yamachi. ch3 Matt tries to pursued Tai to come home. Matt vs Taylor.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Digmon.  
  
Prologue  
  
Tai's POV  
  
I Guess I really am pathetic sitting on my kitchen floor, crying my eyes out. My two year old son screaming for me from his room.  
  
I can't go to him.... I can't stand up.  
  
My legs are in agony, my back is bruised and theres blood dripping from my lip. I can't let him see me like this even though he's seen me in worst states.  
  
What kind of excuse for a father am I?  
  
I'm 19 single parent with know one in the world who gives a fuck about me. I should have never left home. How I wish I could go back...go back home get away from this nightmare give Reino a chance of survival. But how can I go back?  
  
This all started the year I left home I had just turned 16, and things were great I had a boyfriend Matt or Yama to me. You know that blonde rocker with ocean deep blue eyes. I had the Waltons for a family my mam and dad always happy and my kid sister Kari who always looked up to me. Friends who showed up at my every soccer game and cheered like no tomorrow.  
  
That all changed I found my boyfriend in bed with my so-called best friend Sora. My mam and dad started arguing over me because they thought I was becoming depressed. When they split my sister blamed me because they only argued over me. Which was true. I didn't have the heart to play soccer anymore and I saw my friends less n less.  
  
By the time I was 3 months into my 16th year of life I decided to leave, I ran away didn't tell anyone where I was going.  
  
I went to live in Tokyo, and after 3 months of living in bedsits and working as a bartender in 'Ol Rickies' the place to be on Friday and Saturday nights. I meet a girl she was older than me, she was nice her name was Yarna.  
  
Its weird because I'm not Bi I'm actually Gay so I don't have a clue what possessed me to sleep with a woman. I was still only 16 at the time. Just my luck she got pregnant, and Nine months later she gave birth to Reino.  
  
I saved like crazy I was going to leave her on her own I'm not that type of guy. I brought the most awful apartment ever in the worst side of town.  
  
After 2 months of sleepless nights, I came home from work to find a note next to Reino saying Yarna had left for America with her new boyfriend Chad a Stockbroker.  
  
I couldn't believe it could my life get any worse.......of course it could. When Reino turned 1 I could hardly afford any toys for him. Luckily my boss at 'Ol rickies' was a nice guy and his wife gave me some things and she looked after him whenever I was working.  
  
Then I meet Taylor he was tall dark handsome, just perfect. After months of dating I moved in with him.....yeah u guessed it he's the reason that I cant move. He beats me but claims to love me. He even hit Reino once and I threatened to leave him he said he was sorry and that he'd never do it again.  
  
I couldn't leave where would I go?  
  
So that's why I'm sitting on my kitchen floor sobbing like a baby.  
  
I here a door click open and tiny feet padding into the kitchen, hes just a mini me really.  
  
"Daddy" Know he's crying to. I've got to get out of here.  
  
.................................................................................  
  
I know its seems really angsty n boring but I had to give the idea sorta thing its gona get better the stories goin to be about our favorite blue eyed boy coming to convince Tai to go home...yes its goin to be Yamachi! So please r&r im rather brave n flames don't bother me so hahaahhhaahaha. Jus le me know wot u think kk... xxxxxx see ya soon. 


	2. Enter the Blonde

Hey this is the second part to my story. I was soooo excited I got 12 reviews for the prologue woohoo. Thank u all i'm really please u all liked it. Thanks for you're help as well I run through this chapter with spell check to make sure its right if u can still see problems don't hesitate to let me know. Thanks again reviewers to made my day. Smiles   
  
Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own digimon.  
  
Enter the Blonde  
  
Tai's POV  
  
I turned up for work late Taylor said he'd pick Reino up and take him for ice cream, but he never showed I don't know if I wanted to let him take Reino on his own. Anyway I showed up at 'Ol Rickies' ½ hour late i'm so dead.  
  
"Taichi where the hell have you been?!" Ricki a Nice guy really when he's not my boss, "Tai what was the hold up?"  
  
"Sorry Ricki Taylor didn't pick up Reino" he went silent, its safe to say Ricki doesn't like Tay he told me before we got together how much of a creep he was but I didn't listen...I know he's begging to say 'I told you so' but he's not that type of guy.  
  
I went to the bar and started serving drinks to the customers, when I felt a tap on my shoulder,  
  
"Hey Kobe"  
  
"Hey Chi guess what you know that band playing tonight? Well they cancelled but because it's a big night Ricki got a different band...." He seemed really excited like he was going to pop,  
  
"What band?"  
  
"The teenage wolves!" he screamed it...my mind went blank, I couldn't believe it. I felt so sick.  
  
Yama no he can't be here, he can't see me living like this. I've got to go home. I was in such a state of shock I didn't notice my college Kobe speaking to me.  
  
". Tai I said isn't that great?"  
  
"Sure Kobe" I said in almost a whisper.  
  
What was I going to do I couldn't go home; Ricki doesn't have enough staff as it is. I was going to be sick...maybe he wont come to the bar, or maybe he won't recognize me. SHIT! Tears started leaking from my eyes, I'm so fucked.  
  
I knew the Wolves had become big, and that Yama was racking in the money. But that's only from what I've read or seen on television. I didn't want to face but I knew I'd have to.  
  
The bar started to fill, lots of screaming girls and excited fans. I'd never seen the bar so full people where coming from all over the place. The entire bar staff where working like mad, none of us had had a break in 3 hours, and the band wasn't even here yet.  
  
Then through the front doors walked 4 men and a lot of security, all the girls started screaming and crying. I was watching them all intently.... then I saw him  
  
His blue eyes, his blonde hair was just like when we were 16. He was taller a lot taller, and his face was more handsome and mature. He was laughing at all the girls trying to get passed security on the door.  
  
They dragged the band through the back stage, and they were gone again. The fans all ran to the front of the stage, and waited for the boys to come on and play.  
  
I was frozen; my eyes were watching where he stood just a couple of seconds ago.  
  
"Big fan ey Taichi?"  
  
"Um.... no not really Kobe.... Just a bit star struck I suppose."  
  
Then there was a loud guitar sound heard from the stage, the band were there and ready to play.  
  
"Are you ready to rock?" Yamato screamed over the microphone, the bar erupted, it was actually shaking. They started to play.... amazing.  
  
After 1½ they said their good nights and walked off the stage. Into the back. I hoped they had left through the back door...like they say, "make an entrance, and leave through the back door."  
  
Crowd started to settle, and most people left it was 12.30 in the morning. I calmed down, drying out a few glasses. He didn't see me, it's ok he's gone. Funny really he was here and I was and he never knew...  
  
"Can I have a drink please?"  
  
"Yeah sure what would you like?" I looked up from the glass and straight into the eyes of Ishida Yamato. "Taichi" he whispered, "Is that you?"  
  
I didn't move I was just looking into those eyes, lost.  
  
"Taichi?" he was crying now, and I'm sure I am to. His mouth was moving but he wasn't saying anything I don't think he knew what to say. Neither did I though. I still hadn't said a word.  
  
"Can we talk?"  
  
I nodded a yes.  
  
"When?"  
  
I struggled to speak, still looking into his eyes.  
  
"I finish in an hour. I'll meet you out front." He nodded and I went back to cleaning the glasses. I was so calm I didn't understand it. I was crying yes, but not balling my eyes out like I thought I would.  
  
I looked up at the clock, in one hour I'm going to have to face my past and tell the truth.  
  
TBC.  
  
.............................................................  
  
WOW that was hard writing. I didn't know how they would react so if I seem daft i'm sorry. This isn't that Gd I don like it myself but it will get better I promise. Theres going to Yamato seeing Tai and Reino. An also Matt meeting Taylor...oh interesting. So please R&R and le me know wot u think bring it on flamers! Bye thank you xxxxxxxx 


	3. Come home with me

Hey Again you guys. I'm back quick wern I lol. I've just got all these ideas in my head and need to write them down so thas why chapters are coming so quick .So rry if the next one isn't as quick up as this one.  
  
Again thanks to my wonderful reviewers u guys keep me writing and the more u review the quicker I write, because I read my reviews yesterday and thought I had to get this up as soon as possible for u guys. So here it is thanks again for ur help.  
  
Disclaimer: still don't own digimon  
  
Come with me  
  
Normal POV  
  
Taichi grabbed his jacket and headed for the door, saying goodnight to Kobe and Ricki as he passed. He took a deep breath and opened the door stepping out into the cold damp air.  
  
Matt was leaning against the outside wall of the bar cigarette in his hand, he heard the door open and his eyes darted towards it.  
  
Out stepped his once lover, he was shorter and thinner than Matt. His eyes had lost their sparkle. His skin was pale and his eyes look heavy. His hair was still defying gravity though.  
  
"They'll kill you you know," Tai gestured to the smoldering paper,  
  
"Yeah, I only smoke when I really need it." Tai gave an understanding nod.  
  
"How've you been?"  
  
"Worried"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"You could have called Tai,"  
  
"I didn't know what I was doing, I still don't" Tai glanced at his watch; he had to pick up Reino who was hopefully sleeping at Ricki's house.  
  
I'm going to have to get him, Sod Yama Reino's more important.  
  
"Look Matt I've got to get going." Matt firmly gripped Tai's shoulder and spoke through gritted teeth.  
  
"I'll come with you"  
  
"What about your band?"  
  
"Screw them I've found my long lost best friend, I think they'll understand" Tai shrugged  
  
If Tay is home he'll be asleep, and Reino likes meeting new people. Maybe Yama can come back to mine.  
  
"Come on then, you can come to mine" Tai sighed. They walked in silence, till they came upon a small group of houses, Tai walked to the first house.  
  
"Wait here I've got to pick up something" he jogged to the front door and let himself in.  
  
That's odd, I wonder what he's gone to get. Its almost 2 in the morning. Matt thought. Soon Matt saw his answer, Tai walked back with a little boy cradled in his arms  
  
"Whose that?" Matt was fearing the reply, Tai took a deep breath before he replied, he bites back the tears, and said quietly.  
  
"This is my son Reino." Matt's eyes were wide, he was speechless, his ex- boyfriend childhood friend was father, he's was only 19.  
  
"What?" he asked in disbelief, it must have been a joke.  
  
"My son Reino, he's almost 2." Tai watched Matt's eyes, Matt was doing a very good impression of a fish, and he was gawking at Reino like he was from out of space. Tai broke the silence.  
  
"Matt its cold I want to get him home...are you coming? You don't have to if u don't want to." Matt lifted his eyes still wide with shock.  
  
"Yes, I do want to." He spoke less than a whisper, his head was screaming. There were so any answers he needed...he was going to make sure he would get them.  
  
They soon arrived back home; Taichi carefully laid Reino on the sofa, and told Matt to make himself comfortable. While Tai checked the apartment for Tay, he couldn't find him. He checked the Telephone for a note of some sort, but nothing. But he did notice he had a message. He quickly pressed play,  
  
"Taichi its Taylor. Look 'im not coming home tonight having a night out you know (laughs) Bye"  
  
"Who was that?" Matt asked the man on the tape sounded like he was taking the piss; his voice was harsh and cold.  
  
"My boyfriend, Tay" Tai was still staring at the machine. Matt was angry Tai a boyfriend what type of whore is he where's Reino's mother? Matt took his chance in the silence to release 3 years of stress.  
  
"TAI YOU COULDN'T GIVE A FUCK COULD YOU?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"YOU...YOU FUCKED UP ASSHOLE. WWE ALL THOGUHT YOU WERE DEAD, BUT NO YOU LIVING THE HIGH LIFE SHAGGING GUYS...AND GIRLS BY THE LOOKS OF THINGS. LIVING INA FLASH APRTMENT WITH YOUR 'BOYFRIEND' AND WE BACK HOME HAVE BEEN OUT OF OUR MINDS WITH WORRY. YOUR JUST A FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Matt turned to leave.  
  
Taichi turned towards Mat, his eyes streaming, fists clenched he was frustrated, he couldn't help screaming back,  
  
"OH YEAH ISHIDA YAMATO, MY LIFE IS PERFECT. THE MOTHER OF MY CHILD RAN OFF TO AMERICA WITH SOME OTHER BLOKE, LEAVING ME WITH NO FUCKING MONEY AND MY BOYFRIEND JUST BEA..." He caught his tongue, and starred at the floor tears leaking down his pale cheeks. He calmed and whispered, "All I ever wanted was to come home."  
  
He fell to the fall sobbing into his knees,  
  
"Why didn't you come home?" Matt asked ashamed of himself, for screaming at Tai.  
  
"I couldn't...what would my parents say about Reino, they'd disown me. At least this way I have Tay, to look after me. I can't leave him...I need him." He continued sobbing.  
  
Matt Knelt down and pulled Taichi into himself rubbing circles gently on his back.  
  
Suddenly the door slammed, Taichi's eyes grew with fear. Into the living stormed a well muscled tall 24 year old who looked very pissed off. He glared at the scene in front of him.  
  
"So this is what you've been doing while I'm out is it?" Taichi stood up with Matt. "Screwing someone else are you Taichi, behind my back?"  
  
"No, Matts just a friend Tay from back home." He walked closer to Tay, cautiously.  
  
"Don't you lie to me." With a great force Tay punched Tai in the jaw, knocking him back onto the floor. Just missing the coffee table.  
  
"I don't care Chi, sleep with who you like. They all use you. Your just worthless piece of crap and you know it." Whack- Tay was punched back into the wall, and hands firmly gripped his shirt and pressed him hard against the wall.  
  
"Who hell do you think you are?" Matt spoke through his teeth, his eyes were evil. They were so intent that his look could kill. He was pressing his nose against Tay's.  
  
"He's not worth it Blondie trust me, he just a whore."  
  
"Well trust me...I know he's not" Matt head butted Tay and kneed him hard, and let go and let him fall to the floor.  
  
"Taichi get your things your leaving with me." When he got no reply he turned to see why. Taichi was nursing a crying Reino who had woken due to the commotion. Matt looked at Tai and Reino they were so alike, Reino was just a chibi Tai. Tai held him close and kissed his nose in attempt to calm him down.  
  
Blood was dripping from his lip, but to him his person health was nothing compared to his sons' comfort at the moment.  
  
"Tai, come home with me" Matt pleaded, and he knelt down in front of Tai who was sitting on the sofa.  
  
"I can't Yama"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Reino, we'd be on our own...I can't expect you to look after us Matt. Tay will look after us, even after this he'll forgive me." Tai held Reino closer to him. Matt glanced at Tay on the floor who was groaning in his unconscious state.  
  
"He hit, and I'm guessing not for the first time."  
  
Tai remained silent; he kissed his sons hair affectionately.  
  
"So he has hit you before." Matt guessed into the silence,  
  
"Only a couple of times."  
  
"Liar. Tai come with. You and Reino." He took Tai's free hand, "I want you to come with me. I promise to help you get back on your feet. You can live with me for as long as you want. I promise I'll always be there when you need me. I promise you Tai."  
  
"What about my job?"  
  
"We'll get you a new one. Please Taichi let me take you home." Matt was now begging, he had to do some thing to push Tai, "What if he hurts Reino instead of you next time?" Tai's eyes widened and he looked into Matts deep eyes, and then at he now quiet son. Reino was clinging to Tai. Tai looked at the boys' face...Fear was written all over it.  
  
"OK, Yama I'll come home with you."  
  
"Bring only what you need," Matt said,  
  
Tai stood up Reino still In his arms he walked to the cupboard and pulled out a bag, he started to pack things like photos of a baby Reino then he walked into Reino's room.  
  
"I'll sort Reino Tai, you get your stuff sorted." Matt took Reino, as Tai left for his room.  
  
"Will you help me pack Reino?" Matt asked kindly,  
  
"ye...r me n daddy lea in?"  
  
"Yes your coming to live with me is that ok?"  
  
"Is daddy com in?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Reino tried to get down, once Matt let him go Reino ran off picked up a battered teddy, a crayon and a colouring book and place them in the bag. Matt laughed softly and started to put clothes into the bag.  
  
Tai returned,  
  
"Ready?" Matt asked  
  
"Yes, im ready...lets go home."  
  
They all walked out through the door one last time.  
  
TBC  
  
..............................................................  
  
Next chapter will be about Tai going home, and confronting the DD's and his family. Also a bit more of Matt n Reino. Yamachi in future chapters. REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE xxxxx Thanks for reading xxxxxxxx 


End file.
